


New Years Day

by samoosifer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard AU: Frank's a bartender that works with Pete. Mikey drags Gerard along one night and sparks fly. I don;t really know what else to say about this its an okay oneshot I guess.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any band members, dead or alive, in this fic. Any other characters are mine please don't steal them and pls dnt sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Day

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the spacing hasnt worked properly im so sorry sorry sorry im such a failure someone shoot me

Christmas Eve  
I hate the holidays. I hate them so much. All they ever do is remind me of how fucking lonely I am. I've just finished college, art being my major, and now I was stuck working at a shitty comic book store and drank most nights. Mikey, my brother, loved holidays. Lucky for him though, he had more than one friend and he graduated college with business being his major so he could get a job almost anywhere. He had an awesome job managing a Starbucks round the corner from our flat. His best friend Pete had just gotten a job at a bar not far from our flat and Mikey was currently trying to convince me to actually go inside.  
"Come on! It'll be fun. You'll really like it here I swear,"Mikey pleaded as he dragged me towards the doors. This bar looked run down and dirty. The street was almost empty. The only person I could see was a dodgy looking guy walking towards us with his hood up.  
"This place looks dodgy as, Mikes,"I stopped outside the blacked out doors. I could faintly hear some music that sounded familiar but I was too worried about the scary guy getting closer and closer to us.  
"How about this. We can either go inside or get mugged and killed by the scary man getting closer and closer. You choose,"Mikey raised his all knowing eyebrows at me.  
"Fine. Come on then. I'm not staying all night though,"I grumbled and pushed the doors open. I took one look at the crowded spaces, the dirty floor and the tv flickering in the corner and turned around.  
"Nope!"Mikey was there straight away, pushing me backwards so he could shut the door,"Come on! Just at least have one drink! Something fancy so Pete can make it for you!"  
"Fine!"I shouted above the obscene dance music thumping through the room. The whole place was split in half apart from the long bar running the length of the room at the back. On one side there was a dancefloor thriving with sweaty bodies and the other was filled with tables, most of them with people.  
"Mikey why the fuck does someone like Pete work somewhere like here?!"I shouted as he weaved through tables towards the bar.  
"It's the only place that would hire him without bar experience,"Mikey replied back as we slid into seats at the quietest end of the bar.  
"Oh. Where is he now?"I asked looking up and down. There didnt appear to be anyone taking orders or anything.  
"Not sure. Lemme text him, he could be on his break,"Mikey said and pulled his phone out. I stared down at it jealously. He had just bought an iPhone and it was fucking awesome. Especially when you compared it with my shitty Nokia.  
A second later Pete came out of a door behind the bar with a big grin on his face,"Mikey! Hey! You got Gerard here! Awesome!"  
"Yeah! Now come on, gimme a beer. Gerard's gonna get a fancy drink,"Mikey grinned back.  
"I'm on it. Gerard what do you want?"Pete asked as he reached underneath and produced a bottle of beer and handed it to Mikey.  
"Um I'm not sure. I usually have a cocktail of some type. What do you have?"I asked, looking around for a menu or something.  
"I know, I'll give you the cocktail of the day. Its a mango lassi. Fucking delicious,"Pete smiled at me.  
"Sounds good,"I smiled back. Pete was such a sweetie. I swivelled around in my seat and scoped the place out,"Hey Pete how often do you get gay guys here?"I asked over my shoulder.  
"Dude, this place is a hot spot for gays. My boss is gay. And his boyfriend works here. His boyfriends pretty awesome. He's a lot like you,"Pete hooked his chin on my shoulder,"But of course he's dating my boss so he's off limits to you. That guy over there on the other hand,"Pete pointed to an alright looking guy sitting alone in the far corner, smoking and drinking a beer,"He is single and has barely taken his eyes off of you since I noticed him."  
I watched the guy and soon enough he looked my way. As soon as he saw that I was looking at him he turned away and stared at the people on the dancefloor. I turned around to face Pete and sighed,"He doesnt look friendly enough though. I want someone really energetic and awesome. He doesnt look like he likes heavy rock. Or comics. Or art."  
"Well then I'm sorry,"He set down a tall glass filled with thick creamy yellow liquid inside,"Heres your mango lassi."  
"This looks amazing,"I smiled as I studied it.  
"Look, the only person in this building right now thats gay and likes all of that shit, sort of excluding the art a little, is-"  
"Me!"A scratchy voice shouted as a guy that couldnt be taller than 5 feet jumped up behind Pete, giving him the fright of his life.  
"Jesus christ! Dude!"Pete yelped and punched the guy who was- fuck me, seriously pretty. He had scruffy pitch black hair, dark hazel eyes lined with black eye liner and he was absolutely covered in tattoos. His bare arms were just completely covered. I took in as much as I could before dragging my eyes away from his arms and up to his face. It was then that I noticed the lip ring glinting in the faint light from a little further down the bar. Man oh man it would be fucking awesome to suck on that.  
"Oh man, you're cute. I'm almost thinking of leaving Spencer for you,"He winked at me as he reached under the bar and pulled out a beer before going out to the back.  
"Oh- well I um you- I'm-"I stopped my spluttering and punched Mikey to stop him snorting into his hand,"Fuck you, Mikey,"I grumbled.  
"Sorry man but jesus that was funny,"Mikey grinned.  
"Oi! Can I get some service down here?"A grumpy oldish man glared at Pete who was giggling quietly. He glanced at Mikey before rushing down to the guy muttering his apologies.  
"Mikey did you see him?"I sighed as I took a sip of my drink,"Fuck this is good."  
"Pete's good with his hands,"Mikey said absent mindedly.  
"Um... Something you're not telling me Mikes?"I nudged him.  
"Aye?"Mikey tore his eyes away from something behind me and actually focused on me,"Dude you know what I mean. He is really good at making drinks like with mixing and shit."  
"Other bars are missing out man. But seriously, that guy was fucking hot,"I sighed and turned to look at the crowd again,"Its a shame he's taken."  
"Mmm hmm,"Mikey was staring at something by the dancefloor.  
"Dude what are you even looking at?"I asked and followed his line of sight,"Mikey Way. You cannot be looking at that chick dancing behind that disgustingly sweaty tall guy."  
"Damn right I am."  
"Well look, she doesnt look like she's with anyone. Go talk to her,"I pushed him off his seat in hopes that the hot guy would come back out and I could hit on him without Mikey giggling like a girl at me.  
"Fuck Gerard calm down. She's with her friends. I aint interrupting that shit. Do you know what a girl's best friend will do while a guy hits on her? Fucking stare him down so he loses his nerve. Nope. I'll wait til she gets a drink or goes to the bathroom,"Mikey sat back down.  
Mikey and I sat in silence for a minute, taking everything in. The guy from the corner was gone so I started looking for someone else when Pete jumped in front of me,"I finally finished! Lets go sit down at a table while I have my drink."  
"Oh awesome,"Mikey and I followed Pete to a table closer to the dancefloor,"Hey dude. See that chick with the black hair at that table with the group of girls?"Mikey nodded to where the girl he had been watching dance was sitting with 2 other friends.  
"Yeah what about her?"Pete glanced over as he opened his beer.  
"Whats she like?"  
"She's pretty cool. Usually its just the other two. This is probably the third time she's been in? Her friend Ashlee though... Now that is one fine piece of ass,"Pete grinned, staring at the blonde girl,"Fuck she's coming over,"Pete muttered and ran his hands through his hair, slouching in his seat more.  
"Hey Pete,"She smiled down at him,"Who are your friends?"  
"Hey Ashlee. This is Mikey my best mate and his brother, Gerard,"Pete smiled up at her,"Having a good night?"  
"Yeah! Its nice having all three of us out here for once,"Ashlee glanced back at her table. Both of the girls were giggling to each other. Fuck they were annoying sometimes.  
"Yeah. Hey, you and Jamia have never actually introduced me to your third friend. You should bring her- ow, over,"Pete smiled through the pain of Mikey kicking him under the table.  
"Yeah yeah hold on. Why dont we all join you?"Ashlee smiled, glancing at me.  
"Go for it!"Pete exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. Ashlee smiled once more before walking back to her group of friends.  
"Pete what the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you do that?"Mikey hissed.  
"Dude calm down you'll be fine,"Pete rolled his eyes as the three girls all got up and started walking over to us.  
"Alicia, this is Pete, Mikey and Gerard,"Ashlee smiled as they all pulled up chairs.  
"Nice to actually meet you Pete. Ashlee goes on about you all the time,"Alicia grinned at him, earning her a dirty look from Ashlee.  
Mikey looked over my shoulder then at me,"Hey Gerard why dont you get us all some drinks yeah?"  
"Fine,"I sighed and pushed back from the table. I struggled to pass between two chairs occupied by two very drunk people, before pretty much falling onto the bar from my tight squeeze.  
"What can I get ya?"The cute midget jumped up again, giving me a fucking heart attack. Down the other end of the bar was dark but here, there was a light directly above us and it made his eyes shine.  
"Uh- Mikey and Pete will have another beer, I'll have another mango lassi and- whatever those three girls at our table are drinking I guess,"I smiled at him.  
"3 malibu and cokes coming right up,"He grinned, flicking his lip ring with his tongue. Okay that seriously wasnt fair. I sat down on one of the bar stools and watched his back for a moment before saying,"So. You're the only guy in the building that likes rock and comics?"  
"Well obviously not the only one,"He said over his shoulder as he moved about.  
"Favourite comics?"  
"Marvel. Although I do like some of Dark Horse's comics. You?"  
"Same. Best superhero?"  
"Iron Man. You?"  
"Captain America. Okay, favourite band?"I wiggled my butt slightly as he thumped 3 malibu and cokes down in front of me.  
"Dude. I'm wearing them,"He nodded to his t-shirt. I looked down and almost laughed at myself. I had been so distracted by the tattoos I hadnt even noticed that my favourite band, Metallica, was on his shirt.  
"Metallica are the fucking shit man,"I smiled at him, taking in the name tag that read Frank.  
"Damn right they are,"He grinned back.  
"You're pretty cool then Frank,"I smiled and put Pete and Mikey's beers under my arms and grouped all of the mailbu and cokes together.  
"I'm fucking awesome,"He grinned. I turned around and grimaced at what I had just said. I was such a fucking dick.  
"Dude you rock,"Pete said as he took the beers from under my arms.  
"3 malibu and cokes for the ladies,"I smiled and set them down.  
"Aww you're such a sweetheart. Isn't he a sweetheart?"Ashlee gushed.  
"Yep thats me. Oh so very sweet,"I muttered and went back to the bar.  
"Oh you're gonna love sitting with those three. Pete's got his sights set on Ashlee and your brother is- just making his move on Alicia. Jamia is depressed as fuck cause her boyfriend broke up with her last week and she's on the rebound. I dont think she knows you're gay yet so beware,"Frank smiled as he put my drink down.  
"Oh god I dont know if I wanna go back then,"I groaned.  
"Well then stay here. We can discuss who would win in a fight, Batman or Superman,"Frank waggled his eyebrows at me.  
"Oh Batman definitely."  
"Dude!"He started shaking his head at me,"Superman has actual super powers and not just money he would kick Batman's ass!"  
"No way!"I grinned and sat down,"Batman has all that mumbo jumbo emotional crap to make him stronger. He doesnt give up."  
"Well Superman doesnt give up. AND he has powers,"Frank leant on the bar, getting really close to me, and smiled widely.  
"Batman is awesome. Superman is not. Batman has all this awesome technology that makes him able to fight. He earned his money and you know what he spends it on? Fighting crime. Face it, Batman is better than superman in every way,"I said matter of factly and took a sip of my drink.  
"Good?"He raised an eyebrow to the drink.  
"Dude you made this better than Pete. But dont tell him I said that,"I glanced warily over my shoulder. They were all talking and chatting happily but the third girl, Jamia or something, wasnt there anymore.  
"See thats the thing, Superman doesnt need all that shit to win. Thats how fan fucking tastic he is,"Frank said and made me turn around. Was it me or had he moved closer to me across the bar.  
"Alright heres how we settle this. Come by my work on boxing day and talk to my boss. He's like a comic genius. He's almost a super hero himself. He can like, think out equations in a second and like- because he knows all the characters so well he can figure out who would win in a fight. He's stopped reading most comics cause he figures out whats gonna happen before he even gets to that bit. Its awesome,"I said and gulped down most of my drink. Damn it tasted really good.  
"Alright. Deal. I'm telling you man, Superman is gonna win this fight. If I win, then you have to come back and buy a drink from me on new years eve. I get to choose what it is and you have to enjoy it no matter how manly or gross it is. If you win then I owe you one. Where do you work?"Frank drank the last of his beer.  
"Comics R Us up on Queens Street."  
"Frankie? When you're done flirting with that customer do you think maybe you could come serve the rest?"A tall guy made Frank jump. He had longish dark brown hair and his face was covered in stubble. Okay he was hot.  
"Sorry babes. Alright who's next?"Frank called and walked down to the other people sitting at the bar. I took a sip of my drink and sighed as he expertly started pouring shots in a flash.  
"Looks like someones got it bad for Frank,"Someone whispered in my ear. I jerked back and almost fell off my seat,"Whoa didnt mean to scare you man,"The guy said as he steadied me.  
"What did you say?"I asked as I came face to face with Frank's boyfriend.  
"You've got the hots for Frank. I dont blame you man, he's gorgeous and funny and the sweetest guy ever. Thats why I'm dating him,"The guy gave me a grin,"So. In here you can flirt all you want. He does it all the time its the best way to get people to buy more drinks. But, on boxing day? I want you guys to settle your little dispute about the stupid comics and nothing more. Frank's too kind. He tries to do one good thing for someone but doesnt realise he's hurting someone else,"The guy sighed as he watched Frank chat with the customers while he made drinks.  
"Oh dont worry. I know not to actually hit on him. You dont need to worry about me,"I watched him as well and felt my heart go floopity flop. Fuck.  
"Atta boy. Can I get you another one of those?"He motioned to my almost empty glass.  
"Yeah sure,"I smiled and finished my drink off.  
"Alrighty one more mango lassi coming-"He stopped as a loud smash sounded out next to Frank.  
"Spencer I'm so so sorry!"Frank was staring down at the ground where a bottle of something had broken, spilling its contents everywhere. Frank looked scared for his life.  
"Frank! Come on! Fucking focus you idiot!"Spencer growled and went over to him,"Go make him another drink I'll sort this. I'm so sorry sir its just gonna be a couple of minutes before I can get your drink done. I need to clean up this bozos mess."  
I watched as Frank squeezed past Spencer looking like he was about to be shot.  
"You okay?"I asked.  
"I'm fine,"He muttered and turned his back to me, carefully pulling bottles out and a clean glass out.  
"Well you dont look fine. You look scared. Really scared. In fact I dont think I've ever seen someone more scared. Not since.... My Dad was about to hit- Mikey... Are you scared of Spencer?"I said a bit more quietly.  
Frank turned around and thumped my drink down in front of me,"You dont know anything. So just leave it,"He glared before walking out back in a strop. I picked up my glass and went back to the guys.  
"Enjoy yourself?"Mikey winked at me.  
"Fuck off,"I grumbled.  
Boxing Day  
"Thanks, have a good day,"I muttered as the two dudes walked out of the shop with a jingle of the bell. I groaned and thumped my head down on the counter. Why was I so tired and fed up? The ringing of the bell signalled someone else had come into the shop so I pushed myself up and prepared to fake some smiles.  
"Hey! You came!"I broke out into a grin as I watched Frank come in. Then my eyes clocked the faint bruises on his jaw.  
"Damn right I did. Had to prove you wrong didnt I?"Frank smiled, grimacing slightly.  
"My boss wont be in for another ten minutes. Do you wanna wait?"I couldnt stop staring at his jaw. The lip ring was no longer in.  
"Sure I'll wait,"He smiled again and leant on the counter,"Stop staring. Its nothing."  
"Nothing?"I said incredulously. I reached out and wiped softly down his jaw. There was a smudge of make up on my thumb and a much darker purple bruise on his jaw,"That is not nothing."  
"Its my own fault. I broke the bottle. I deserved it,"Frank said without looking at me.  
"You dropped a bottle. That doesnt mean you deserve to be beaten."  
"It was just one hit this time,"Frank said desperately.  
"This time? So what, he's beaten you other times? Nothing about that is right. You cant justify him hitting you,"I said. Frank looked at me finally. That happiness from Christmas Eve was gone.  
"I cant leave him..."Frank said softly.  
"But you should..."I replied equally as quiet,"If you ever need to talk... I'm here... For- god this is gonna sound cheesey as fuck but I'll always be here for you..."  
Frank looked down with a small smile on his face and nodded,"Thank you..."  
"Morning Gerard!"Ray shouted as he walked in the door with a big box in his hands. Frank immediately brought his hand up to cover the smudge I had made.  
"Morning Ray. Quick question, who would win in a fight, Batman or Superman?"I took the box from him and grabbed the craft knife from underneath the counter.  
Ray closed his eyes for ten seconds before opening them and saying,"Is this a fight to the death or just of strenghts?"  
"Uh..."I looked at Frank.  
"Both,"Frank smiled and let his hand drop, softly drumming out a tune.  
"Okay well, fight to the death, Superman, unless Batman has some kryptonite. Otherwise Batman would win in just a fight of character and strength,"Ray said as he cut open the box and pulled out a stack of manga.  
"So who wins then..."I looked at Ray hopefully.  
"Well I think we were talking about strength and character really. Neither of them would actually kill each other. They're too fantastic for that. So... We- we both win?"Frank shrugged his shoulders.  
"What are the stakes?"Ray asked, his eyes darting down to the now clearly visible bruise running along Frank's whole jaw. Jesus.  
"A drink,"Frank scratched at his jaw and grimaced.  
"Well then what the hell, Gerard wins,"Ray grinned,"How'd you get that bruise? Looks painful."  
"Oh I had to deal with a bad customer at the bar I work at last night,"He muttered,"So Gerard right? I'll be seeing you soon for your free drink?"  
"Damn right you will. And you have to make it. And I'm gonna make it a ridiculous one,"I poked my tongue out and picked up a stack of comics that needed shelving.  
"Fine. I've gotta go I start work in half an hour. It was good seeing you and nice meeting you,"Frank started backing away, waving,"Bye guys."  
Ray and I were both silent until the door was shut and Frank had walked past the front windows.  
"You've totally got the hots for him. I've never seen such big puppy eyes. Not since Bert anyway,"Ray nudged my shoulder.  
"Yeah yeah whatever. It doesnt matter cause he's dating an abusive douche bag,"I muttered and started unpacking the new manga books.  
"His boyfriend did that to him?"  
"Yeah... Fuck. Um. Dont go telling anyone anything. You didnt hear that at all,"I stared at him seriously.  
"I dont even know him so dont worry,"Ray smiled,"You secrets are safe with me."  
New Years Eve Eve  
"Fuck you. Fuck you right up the fucking ass,"I glared at him. He poked his tongue out at me and continued wiping down the table,"Seriously. You suck."  
"I'm sorry, but- its closing time. You need to pack up your shit and leave,"Frank shrugged his shoulders and moved to the next table.  
"But... It's new years eve eve. You guys cant close early,"I said as I trudged back over to my table. My sketchbook was wide open and my pens and pencils were spread out everywhere. I had been in every day since boxing day and had slowly picked up on the little things that meant that behind closed doors, Frank got beaten quite regularly. I wanted to help him. But I had no idea how. He wouldnt let me tell anyone at all. Just said that if I keep coming in, it makes his day that little bit easier. The first day I had brought my sketchbook in Frank had almost died over all the shitty little comics I had done so to keep him happy I had kept coming in to draw the bar, the dancers and secretly, Frank and his tattoos.  
"Exactly. Eve eve. We're closing early today because we're open til 3 in the fucking morning tomorrow and I have to close. Again. So if you dont mind, you need to leave so I can close and go home and get some sleep,"He sighed.  
"Fine I'll go,"I grumbled and started putting my shit back.  
"Thanks!"Frank said cheerfully, giving me a blinding smile to match the glint on his name tag before wiping down the second to last table.  
"What time do you start tomorrow?"I asked casually.  
"Um. 7. Spencer's opening for me at 5 and is leaving around half eleven to go see his family,"He said as he wiped my table down. At the mention of his name my eyes couldnt help but wander to the fresh bruises around his neck, slightly covered by make up where they werent covered in tattoos.  
"Oh... Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then. Night,"I muttered and walked out the door as fast as possible. The cold night air hit me hard, causing me to take in a deep breath. I fumbled for my keys, juggling my sketchbook with my jacket as I walked as fast as possible across the road to my car.  
I had my car door open and was dumping my sketchbook onto the passenger seat when the sound of the door to the bar shutting rang out in the silence and Frank said,"Hey!"  
I spun around and said,"Yeah?"  
Frank glanced up and down the road before jogging over to me,"You dropped these on your way out."  
I looked down to see my pens and pencils wrapped up in my flimsy rubber band,"Oh. Thanks,"I smiled briefly and took them from him, avoiding touching him.  
"So uh- I'll see you tomorrow. With Mikey and Pete right?"  
"Definitely. They're both bringing Alicia and Ashlee or something so I'm going to be completely 5th wheeled,"I groaned and twisted my keys around the ring.  
"Well you can always come and sit at the bar to keep me company. Spencer said its not going to be that busy cause people like to go to the square for the last hour of the year and the first hour of next year. So I wont be distracted..."Frank looked up at me, his breath curling out in front of him.  
I stared down at his eyes, his gorgeous gorgeous eyes. The only light was coming from a street light way down the road and a shop across the road next to the bar. Frank took a step closer to me, our chests almost touching.  
"Frank..."I whispered, clenching my fists and tearing my eyes away from his filled with this burning passion.  
He cleared his throat and took a step away,"Sorry. Right. I've got a bar to close. I'll uh-"He cleared his throat again and turned around to start walking,"I'll see you tomorrow night."  
New Years Eve  
"Alright what are we drinking?"I rubbed my hands together as we all sat down. I hadnt seen Frank yet but that didnt mean he wasnt here.  
"We'll have a beer and then whatever you're having. First rounds on me,"Mikey said as he pulled a twenty out and gave it to me.  
"You got it. I'll be back in a minute,"I said and walked over to the bar. It wasnt quite half eleven yet so Spencer was still here. Frank walked out laughing at whatever Spencer was yelling about.  
"Gerard! Hey!"Frank broke out into a wider grin. He darted down to me and opened the gate to go behind the bar. He bounded forward and attacked me in a hug. My heart skipped a beat then continued at ten times its normal rate.  
"Hey Frankie. Enjoying-"  
"You need to leave. Spencer dropped by your work today and asked for you but you werent working and he said he was picking up your sketchbook and apparently it wasnt your usual one and it was full of me and my tattoos so now he's on the war path and wants you gone,"Frank said in a rush so quiet I only just heard him. Jesus christ.  
I let go of Frank and took a step back. There was fear and worry etched all over his face and-"Frank you're bleeding."Just by the edge of his pink t-shirt I could see the very end of a fresh cut. It was bleeding and was starting to soak through the shirt.  
His hand flew up to his collarbone and covered it,"You'll be a lot worse if you dont leave now. Please, Gerard,"He pleaded as he went back behind the bar, grabbed two beers out and set the on the bar.  
"I'm not gonna leave. Mikey and Pete will get mad, especially Mikey, cause its new years. I mean, whats the time? Its almost half eleven so he's gonna be leaving soon anyway,"I said seriously.  
"Fine. Dont come crying to me when you've had the living daylights beaten out of you,"Frank grumbled,"What are you drinking?"  
"Oh uh an appletini..."I muttered and picked up the beers,"I'll be back in a sec,"I turned around and started walking back to Pete and Mikey but they werent there.  
"Yo! Gerard! We're over here!"Pete called off to the left, next to the dancefloor. I altered my path and sighed as I reached their table. Alicia and Ashlee were just walking in the door.  
"Why'd you guys move?"  
"Better access to the dancefloor,"Pete winked at me,"These were here when we got here. Can you take them out for me?"Pete handed me to empty glasses.  
"Uh sure..."I mumbled and took them from him,"Just to the bar?"  
"Just give them to Frank. He'll appreciate the help cause once Spence leaves its just him,"Pete nudged me in the back and turned away, placing all of his attention entirely onto Ashlee who was just sitting down.  
"Here Frank,"I called to him. He was down the other end getting a beer for some guy in a tank top that was too tight for his own good.  
"Oh thanks,"Frank smiled when he came back down and took them from me. I did my best not to touch him, knowing it wouldnt be good if I let myself feel that zing, but failed. Frank jumped and dropped both glasses.  
"Fuck,"Frank stared at the sticky shattered remains. I saw the exact moment he realised what was gonna happen when Spencer found out. His face turned from 'oh shit' to 'holy fucking god I'm gonna die' in a matter of seconds. It got even worse when Spencer came out looking pissed off.  
"Frank. Can you not hold on to a fucking thing? At all?"He growled. He hadnt noticed me yet so I slowly took a few steps to the left and then a few steps back and blended in with the people dancing. SPencer glanced up and down the bar. It was empty. He then grabbed Frank by the wrist and dragged him out back.  
I rushed forward and leaned over to unlock the gate to the other side. As soon as I was on the other side, feeling like I was doing something illegal, I heard Spencer yelling and then a loud bang sounded out. I burst through the door to see Frank lying on the ground, his hand on his face and Spencer getting ready to throw a glass at Frank.  
"What the fuck are you doing in here?! You fucking him huh?!"Spencer shouted. I jumped forward as he threw the glass at me. It smashed against the wall behind me.  
"Touch him again and you'll get worse,"I snarled. Frank was scooting away from Spencer desperately.  
"Whats a wimp like you gonna do about it huh?"Spencer snorted at me,"You gonna draw out your feelings?"  
"No. But I'll try strangling you. And I'll cut your collarbone. And I'll punch you in the mouth so you get a big purple bruise,"I smiled at him and took a step closer. I just had to scare him enough so he would leave. His face dropped slightly.  
"Damn Frankie how much you been talking to this guy?"Spencer spun around to where Frank had gotten up and was holding a frying pan in his hand. There was already a bruise blooming on his cheek, bright blue and green.  
"Stay. The fuck. Away. From me,"Frank glared at him. I looked to my left and grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a knife.  
"Frank dont do this. You know I dont meant to. I just need to control my anger,"Spencer backed away from Frank.  
"Spencer get the fuck out!"Frank screamed. He didnt waste any time in darting past me and through the doors. As soon as he was out of sight Frank dropped the pan and slid down the counter behind him, sobbing loudly.  
I rushed over to him and sat down in front of him, pulling him close to me,"Shh its gonna be fine. Its all gonna be fine."  
"I want everyone out as soon as the countdown is done,"Frank sniffed.  
"How are you gonna do that?"I asked quietly as Frank clung to me.  
"I'll turn the music off to get their attention then I'll tell them all to fuck off,"He sighed and got up, giving me a hand up as well,"Come on, Its almost midnight."  
We walked out into the area where people were still drinking and dancing like nothing had happened. Frank grabbed a remote from next to the til and aimed it at the tv. He changed the channel to something with a countdown and immediately people started cheering. Jesus, it was two minutes before the countdown.  
"Come on,"Frank grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the kitchen. He pulled me past the mess and through another door revealing a small office.  
"Gerard I want to thank you. You probably saved my life earlier..."Frank looked down at his feet.  
"Its- no problem... Any time?"I shrugged my shoulders and got a chuckle out of him as people started loudly counting down outside. Frank looked up at me, that burning passion shining in his eyes again.  
3... 2... 1...  
"Happy new year, Gee..."Frank said softly.  
"Happy new year Frankie..."I replied just as quietly. We were still for a second before Frank and I both stepped closer and smothered each other in a kiss.  
New Years Day  
Frank's hands were roaming all over my body as I pushed him backwards until we hit the wall. I dragged my hands down and pulled his t-shirt off, glancing down for a minute to take in the tattoo curling around his hips. I couldnt stop myself from running my fingers all over it, taking in the words 'Search and Destroy' in curly writing.  
"Gerard come on,"Frank tilted my chin up so I was looking at him and kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth.  
"Mmph,"I moaned and grabbed at his belt buckle, jerking his fly down and falling to my knees.  
"Gerard..."Frank breathed quietly as I pulled his jeans down to his thighs and took in the amazing cock in front of me. The first taste of Frank's dick had me moaning so loud, my ears popped. Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, that feels good, it's been so long - and it felt even better when Frank's dick hardened right in my mouth, the head filling out and spilling out that taste, fucking hell.  
"Oh fuck,"Frank moaned and gripped my shoulders. I was completely blissed out as I sucked, not even stopping Frank from fucking my mouth,"Fuck oh Gerard,"He panted and moved one hand to the back of my head, fucking into my mouth harder and harder.  
"Oh Gee right- fuck yeah,"Frank moaned,"Gerard I'm gonna- oh fuck!"He shouted out as he came right in my mouth. Fuck he tasted so good.  
I pulled off and smiled up at him,"Good?"  
He broke out into a grin,"Dude you're better than fucking Spencer. Now, let me return the favour,"He got down on his knees and pushed me onto my back. I couldnt give a damn about how cold and hard the floor was because the way Frank was looking at me right now was making me feel dizzy.  
"Frank..."I watched with half lidded eyes as he tugged down my jeans and briefs. I let my head fall back when Frank licked his lips and placced his hands on my hips. A second later his hot wet mouth was on my dick and I was cursing, scrabbling for something to squeeze but there was nothing but bare carpet. So I grabbed at Frank's hair. It was soft but wet with sweat and it felt so fucking good.  
I glanced down and watched as Frank's head moved up and down, my dick sliding in and out of his mouth,"Fuck me oh god,"I sighed as Frank worked me into a frenzy. I wasnt even going to last long I could tell. The best I could so was just hold on as long as possible and enjoy the tightness of his mouth around my dick.  
"Oh my god. Fuck yeah,"I panted. Frank moaned around my dick, his nails digging into my hips as my hips bucked up of their own accord. I was so close. I could feel it building up.  
"Frank- Frankie I'm gonna come,"I squeezed his hair even tighter, feeling my own nails dig deep into my palms as I shot my load into his mouth,"Jesus christ!"  
Frank dragged himself up my body and lay on top of me, giving me a small smile before burying his face into the crook of my neck.  
"Thank you Gerard,"He said quietly, his voice muffled against my sweaty skin.  
"For what? Giving you a blow job? Believe me it was my pleasure."  
"No for- for what you did earlier. With Spencer... You probably saved my life..."  
"Oh... Right... No problem?"I shrugged my shoulders beneath him.  
He let out a giggle and looked up at me,"Dick."  
"Well what else do you expect me to say? My pleasure?"I smiled and kissed him quickly before he could hide his face again. There was bruising under his eye slightly and a deep red spreading across his whole cheek and it made my heart ache.  
"Well no I just- you're right. Nevermind,"He smiled and lay his head down on my chest,"Oh my god!"  
"What? What is it?"I asked as Frank sat up, smacking his hand to his forehead movie style.  
"I keep forgetting to tell you. My cousin is opening up a comic book store round the corner from here. He said theres gonna be a section for people to try and create their own comics and if they're good enough then they get 5 of them published,"I smiled down at me.  
"Really? Thats awesome! I'll have to try and get some of mine published."  
"Dick! I meant, he was looking for someone to hire to get it started. You know, someone who loves comics and creates their own all the time. Someone like you?"Frank raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Oh! Well then. Fuck yes,"I grinned at him.  
"Thought so. Come on, lets go out there and kick everyone out,"Frank stood up and held his hand out for me to get up. We put our clothes back on properly and walked out, hand in hand. Once we got out to the bar, Frank let go and grabbed the tv remote to turn it off.  
As soon as the music was off everyone stopped dancing, looking around with murmurs and complaints.  
"Alright you crazy fuckers. Out,"Frank climbed up onto the bar and stood up as he shouted,"Spencer is an abusive asshole so I no longer date or work for him. So you guys all have to get out. Cause I dont wanna sink to his level and leave you all in here to drink and dance without someone to control you. So get the fuck out,"He smiled before jumping back down to my side and grabbing hold of my hand again.  
"That worked,"I said as I watched everyone slowly file out except for Mikey and Pete.  
"What should I do?"Pete asked awkwardly.  
"You can still work here if you want. I'm not stopping you. But- I dont think the place will be open tomorrow so you dont have to worry about your shift,"Frank smiled and grabbed a beer from a fridge below the counter.  
"Nah I didnt really like working here anyway. I'll find a new one. Leave Spencer on his own,"Pete grinned. I looked at Mikey who winked at me before tugging Pete outside to Alicia and Ashlee. Maybe this year would be better than the last. Maybe.


End file.
